Conversations
by Seito
Summary: Sasunaru Kakairu; Sometime the simplest of conversation to complex ones can lead to things that you never knew before. All it takes is to just sit down and listen to the other person. Being locked in a closet helps too as Sasuke and Naruto find out. R


What was I thinking? This is very strange.  
  
Warning/Notes:  
  
This is very strange  
  
Very hard to follow  
  
Read very carefully or you might get lost on reading. There are hints to who is saying which line.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke talking. Later Kakashi and Sakura come along.  
  
Sasu/Naru fluff you are warn  
  
No flames  
  
Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
I do not in way (despite the fact I want to) own Naruto.  
  
You may now continue onward reading  
  
~*~  
  
Conversations  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you THINK it's easy to be me?!"  
  
"Do you THINK it's easy to be me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then you're wrong."  
  
"Me wrong?"  
  
"Yeah you're wrong."  
  
"I'm never wrong dobe."  
  
"Oh well what about the time..."  
  
"Shut up and of course it's easy to be you. You're just a happy bundle of energy with a loving family and such."  
  
*Gag* "Loving family?! Happy?! Hah. That what you have."  
  
"My family was murdered!!"  
  
"You really expect me to believe that?!"  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that you're an orphan?!"  
  
"Of course I expect you to believe me."  
  
"Well then do the same for me."  
  
Silence  
  
"Your family was murdered?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Was it your brother?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well? Was it? Is that why you want to kill him? To get revenge for your family."  
  
"... Yes."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"So why are you an orphan. Your parents died during the kyuubi incident?"  
  
"Dunno. Never knew them."  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you about them?'  
  
"Hah! People! Tell me? They're afraid of me!"  
  
"I noticed. Why is that?"  
  
"Um... Dunno."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Liar. Tell me the truth."  
  
Laughter  
  
"You can't handle the truth."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"You'll freak. Then you'll hate me. If that's possible since you already do."  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What gave that idea that I truly hated you?"  
  
Eyes widen. "B-but you... and... I..."  
  
"Stop stuttering, dead-last."  
  
Stillness.  
  
"So why do they hate you?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Shrug. "I guess am curious."  
  
Shock. "Quick! Call the hospital. Sasuke Uchiha is acting human!"  
  
"Dope. Just tell me and stop avoiding the damn subject."  
  
"There is no way I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Do I have to force it out of you."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Pounce.  
  
Laughter.  
  
Tears in the eyes  
  
"S-stop. S-top. Can't breath."  
  
"Promise to tell me?"  
  
"FINE! Just stop tickling me."  
  
Laughter stops.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Snicker. "Who would have thought the village's loudest mouth ninja was ticklish?"  
  
"Not funny. Wait a minute are you laughing at me?!"  
  
Burst of laughter.  
  
"Hey! Stop that! It's not funny."  
  
Blink.  
  
"HEY! WILL YOU STOP LAUG...Wait a minute! I really need to call the hospital. Need to get out of here to find help. Not only is the great Sasuke Uchiha acting human but he's LAUGHING too!!"  
  
Movement to the door  
  
Pounds on the door  
  
A pale hand stops the tan ones.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
"Can't I be allowed to be human?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just that..."  
  
"Just that what?"  
  
"Well you're different, nicer, kinder. The Sasuke I know would never laugh."  
  
"Well then I'm not that Sasuke then."  
  
"I guess I don't really know you then."  
  
"Yes and I don't know you either."  
  
"Then we're just strangers."  
  
"Seems like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We can be more then strangers."  
  
"Let me guess. Start talking about each other?"  
  
"Yup and you can start with telling me why one earth do the villagers hate you and afraid of you."  
  
"Must you bring that back up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Quietness  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Promise not to freak."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"And you won't hate me."  
  
"Never did in the first place."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm getting to it! Impatient bastard."  
  
"That's me and don't forget it."  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
"So you're going to tell me?"  
  
"Fine. Remember the kyuubi incident?"  
  
"How could anyone forget it. The Fourth Hokage sacrifices himself to kill it."  
  
"But he didn't."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He didn't kill it."  
  
Stun silence.  
  
"So what happened to kyuubi?"  
  
"Sealed, not killed, in a baby boy's body."  
  
"Sealed?"  
  
"Sealed."  
  
"Which boy?"  
  
"... me."  
  
Again stun silence.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The boy that the Fourth sealed kyuubi in was me."  
  
"How come it wasn't in history books about you?! Wait that still doesn't explain why the villagers hate you."  
  
"Still don't get Sasuke. C'mon you're supposed to be the genius here. They see the kitsune not me."  
  
"But you haven't done anything."  
  
Bitter in the sound of voice. "That doesn't matter. They only see the demon."  
  
"Then they're wrong. You are you, not some fox demon that's inside of you."  
  
"...Thanks Sasuke. That means a lot to me. Beside Iruka and Kakashi you're the only one who told me that."  
  
"So that explain everyone who lived during the kyuubi's attack but what about everyone who was born after that."  
  
"Why do you act like you hate me?"  
  
"Don't change the subject dope."  
  
"Stop calling me that. Just answer my question."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"They don't either, anyone born after kyuubi attacked that is or too young to remember the attack, that is. The Fourth wanted everyone to see me as a hero for carry the burden of the kyuubi within me. So he forbid the villagers not to tell the younger generation, us, about the sealing of kyuubi within me. Of course everyone was too afraid of me so they hated me instead. Their children sense the hate and now everyone hates me."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"That's nice to hear."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"You could explain your fascination with ramen dope."  
  
"Or you could tell my WHY you insist on calling me THAT."  
  
"Cause it's MY nickname for you. ONLY I can call you dope and dead-last."  
  
"Gee I have my own nicknames curtsy of Sasuke Uchiha."  
  
"Don't you feel special."  
  
"Actually I feel insulted."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"And I'm saying don't be."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So what's with your fascination with ramen?"  
  
"Nothing. I just like it a lot. It's easy to make and fast one those days I'm running late. It also tastes good."  
  
"MUST you eat EVERY day?"  
  
"Yup. Can't have a good day without ramen."  
  
Sweatdrop "You're joking."  
  
"Does it look like I am?"  
  
"... I'll never understand you."  
  
"Don't expect you too."  
  
"You're very stupid you know that?"  
  
"Yeah. WHAT?!"  
  
Sneers. "You heard me."  
  
"I don't believe you. First you act human, then possibly nice, and now you're acting like a bastard."  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
Snaps. "Well I am. I'll never understand you."  
  
"You're not supposed to dope."  
  
"Who ever said girl's are complicated never met you."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE AN INSULT!!"  
  
"Don't have to yell, baka. Or would you like every one to find to us?"  
  
"Yes I do. So someone can get use out of here! You're the reason why I am STUCK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You would you have preferred to be trampled?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then be thankful that I saved your life."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"You need new nicknames, dope."  
  
"I think you need new ones too."  
  
"I at least have three for you, dead last. You only have one for me and calling me bastard after a while gets old."  
  
"Haha very funny. You're a real comedian."  
  
Dead silence again.  
  
"It's your fault that we're stuck in here."  
  
"Where else would you have suggests? I should have left you to trampled on by those girls." Mumbles the last part.  
  
"Anywhere but a closet that just so happens to locks us in!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know that?"  
  
"Well thanks to you we're now stuck in this closet."  
  
"You said that when we first realized that we were locked in. Baka."  
  
"It's still your fault."  
  
Eyes roll. "Yeah, yeah. It's my fault that every single girl in this village wants to give me a gift for my birthday."  
  
Blink. "Today's you're birthday."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Happy Birthday."  
  
"...thanks..."  
  
Brief moment of silence.  
  
"It's still your fault that we're stuck in here."  
  
"Deal with it. We're not going anywhere dobe."  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"What do think I've been doing all this time?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Sasuke have you ever been in love?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Hah so you do like someone?"  
  
"I didn't say that baka. I want to know why you want to know?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"..."  
  
"C'mon tell me."  
  
"I have no reason to tell you."  
  
"Please." Puppy eyes.  
  
Twitch.  
  
Blush.  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please."  
  
"No."  
  
"You can tell me."  
  
"And let it be all over the village the next morning. No thank you."  
  
"Hah see you do like someone."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"So who is it?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ino?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tenten?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hinata?"  
  
"No. Dope she likes you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't noticed."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Wow. She likes me. Never thought something like that would happen. I was sure that every girl in the town was in love with you. Even a few guys."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Stop saying that. So whose the lucky girl?"  
  
"Who said it was a girl?"  
  
"..."  
  
Shock.  
  
"It's a guy?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"But you said is wasn't a girl."  
  
"I didn't say that either."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Does it look like I'm laughing?"  
  
"No. But I guess I'll just have to name everyone I know until you tell me."  
  
"You do know that I could just say no to everyone?"  
  
"Yeah. But we're going to be stuck in here for a while. I'll eventually figure it out."  
  
"You'll never get it in a million years, dead-last."  
  
"Shikamaru?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Choji?"  
  
Disgust. "No."  
  
"Neji?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shino?"  
  
"The bug guy? No."  
  
"Rock Lee?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kiba?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Gaara?"  
  
Horror. "No!"  
  
"His brother? Kankuro?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"His sister. Temari?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Is it someone older? Kakashi-sensei maybe?"  
  
Horror increased ten-folds.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Doesn't matter. He's going out with Iruka-sensei."  
  
"N-what?"  
  
"Um did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Kakashi-sensei going to kill me."  
  
"They're going out?"  
  
"You didn't hear me say that."  
  
"I did now explain." Tone: Tell-me-NOW!!!!!!!  
  
"Um. Can't. I promise not to tell."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Can't. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei will kill me if I do."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Since when have they been going out?"  
  
"Oh shortly after Kakashi had a run in with your brother after the Chuunin exams. Iruka was so worried about him, you know not waking up and all, and it sorta spill o- DAMNIT!! SASUKE!!"  
  
"You set yourself up for that one."  
  
Grumble. "I'm so dead."  
  
"It's your own fault."  
  
"It's yours cause you made me tell you."  
  
"You told me."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too."  
  
"See you just admitted you told me."  
  
"Huh? Wha?! SASUKE!!!"  
  
"That's my name. Yes?"  
  
"You... argh!"  
  
Snicker.  
  
"I hate you, you know that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence yet again.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"You never did answer my question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who do you like?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you."  
  
"I told you about Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. You should tell me."  
  
"You accidentally told me about them. So there's no reason for me to tell you."  
  
"Tell me." Tone: Demanding.  
  
"No."  
  
Walks forward.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
Suddenly trip over a mop head.  
  
*Thump*  
  
One on top of each other.  
  
Not a good position.  
  
However at the moment neither mind.  
  
Lip lock at the moment.  
  
Door opens. Revealing an amused sensei.  
  
"Never thought you guys would use a closet. Even when to the point of getting locked in so both of you would have an excuse."  
  
Together. "KAKASEI-SENSEI?!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for the both of you."  
  
"..."  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Was busy."  
  
Mumbled "With Iruka-sensei probably."  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Enjoy your birthday gift from Naruto, Sasuke?"  
  
Blush.  
  
"That's none of your business." Blush more.  
  
"No need to be embarrass."  
  
"Sasuke! Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!"  
  
Wave. "Hello Sakura."  
  
"I see you found them Kakashi-sensei. Why are you two blushing?"  
  
Both. "It's nothing."  
  
"Um. I need to get home. Mom wants to help me. Next time you two, don't disappeared like that. Everyone was worried. Happy birthday Sasuke."  
  
"Bye. Sakura-chan."  
  
"I need to go as well. You two interrupt my time with Iruka. I need to tell him that I found the both of you."  
  
"Bye Kakashi-sensei."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"So who do you like?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"C'mon tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"So? Who is it?"  
  
"It...it... you."  
  
Speechless.  
  
A quick kiss  
  
Movements to leave  
  
This time a tan hand stops the pale one.  
  
"Wait."  
  
A smile plays one the fallen angel's face  
  
Surprised soon follow  
  
By another kiss  
  
Breath-taking this time  
  
"Love you dope."  
  
"Love you too bastard."  
  
Both leave  
  
Hand in hand  
  
In the distant the sun sank lower and lower  
  
Coloring the sky bright colors  
  
Red, blue, purple, orange, and yellow  
  
The moon slowly made its appearance  
  
Gleaming brightly  
  
Stars sparkled  
  
In the darkening blue sky  
  
No clouds in sight  
  
Just as a shooting star pass above  
  
The fox turns and looks at his fallen angel  
  
Placing a light kiss  
  
He whispers, "Happy Birthday Sasuke."  
  
Sometime the simplest of conversation to the most complex ones can lead to things that you never knew before. Sometimes all it takes is to just sit down and listen to the other person. You begin to discover things you never knew about that person. You maybe able to see pass the masks and walls that person build around them. To see pass the lies, to see pass the masks, to break down the walls, sometimes all it takes is to listen to that person and get them to open up. After all in a way it work for these two...  
  
"I thought you liked Sakura?"  
  
"Now that I think about it. I never did. It was always you."  
  
"I see."  
  
~*~  
  
Hope it wasn't too hard to understand. Somewhere along the way I think Naruto and Sasuke switched personality and then switched back.  
  
This story was a random idea that popped into my head one day. I think it's from reading too many Naruto/Sasuke fics. Too many of the whole tickling someone, shock from Sasuke act human for once, finding out about the Kyuubi AKA nine tales. Forgive if that's the wrong spelling. Um for any of confused on what happened during this, it started off as an argument. Sasuke is acting human and Naruto is ticklish. Naruto discovers a little bit of Sasuke's past and Sasuke finds out about the fox demon. You later find out that they're stuck in closet. It's Sasuke birthday. The subject of who Sasuke likes come out. Sasuke finds out about Kakashi and Iruka relationship. Naruto trips, ends up kissing Sasuke. Kakashi finds them. Sakura comes along. They soon both leave. Sasuke tells Naruto who he likes. Yeah. I think you can get the rest.  
  
Well please review. No flames please*grumbles* Why is all my stories come out strange?  
  
Please Review. Reviews makes a very happy authoress. 


End file.
